but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy
The Warlock's Apprentice Lucy is a young apprentice to the warlock Thomas Garl in Keeper Merlin's Dungeon. She is quite bright and hardworking, taking whatever chance she can to further her own understanding of Magic without ever uttering even a single complaint. In some cases it was necessary for Merlin to order her to take breaks more often to prevent her from overworking herself. However, very much due to her near perfectionist nature that makes her such a standout assistant and researcher she suffers from a very small social circle. Also, while she can tackle any measure of spell theory, she has trouble understanding the very concept of subtlety. Abilities and Skills As a normal thirteen year old human girl with no combat training or experience, Lucy does not poses any particular extraordinary strength or combat ability, she does however, possess a keen mind and enough knowledge of Arcane theory to put some warlocks twice her age to shame. Her total magic capacity however, remains proportional. if not only slightly lower then would be expected from someone her age. Though it has been on the steady rise ever since she began following Thomas's training regiment. The mousy teenage girl among monsters Lucy grew up in one of the Underworld cities in a warlock tower, surrounded by books and scrolls before she could even walk. She grew up in a "sheltered" environment by usual Underworld standards. Her foster parent and eventual mentor in Wizardry taking care that she had all her most basic needs provided as well as keeping her an arms length away form the more raunchy aspects of Underworld life. While she is clearly used to the darker aspects of society and the Dark Races she is very lacking in her ability to communicate her feelings to other people. Preferring the company of books to more lively conversation partners whenever possible. But in regards as to why she grew up in this particular way very little is known. She very rarely speaks of her former mentor and few things are know about her past within the Dungeon. From what can be interpreted from her fair understanding of magic when she became came to be a part of Melin's Dungeon her mentor was no slouch at magic, moreover he must have wielded quite a bit of influence (at least in his own workplace) if he could afford to take such care about his adopted daughter. It should be noted that while she doesn't openly take pleasure in the misery of others as so many Underworlders do, she often displays a frightening indifference and lack of compassion. Present day activities After answering the call for minions put out by Keeper Merlin Lucy has continued working as an assistant/apprentice like she had till then, but this time in a very......"different" environment. The attitude towards Evil especially is very lax by any Underworlders standards. Rules that openly encourage assisting others and improving their abilities as well as your own make everyone in the Dungeon far too communicative for her liking. She spends most of her days following a very busy schedule working as Thomas's assistant and using all but all of her spare time working on her own private research projects. The time between that is usually spent trying to make reason out of Cess's cryptic metaphor saturated speech, trying to figure out whether Henry is being serious or not or trying to keep a safe professional distance from Count Shambles (whose strike zone "just barely includes her" - mostly via official complaints and essence of garlic) As far as friends go she actually has gotten closer to certain people in the Dungeon. Among her peers she spends quite a lot of time (quite a bit more then she will openly admits that she wants to) with the only other human her age in the Dungeon - Michael )She can also be frequently found conversing with Sirra who, while a bit hard to keep up with times, Lucy respects as her senior in the art of Magic. The young girl has also openly expressed great admiration towards Kalandra's ladylike aspects (mostly after she shattered Shambles's hand once after he got a little too touchy-feely). Relationships * [[Ril Veius|'Keeper Merlin']]:''' She has commented on numerous occasions that Merlin is one of the strangest individuals she had ever met, noting that his demeanor is in stark contrast to his position as a Dungeon Keeper. At this point she has resigned herself to the fact that he seems to find patting her head and giving her sweets a routine. * '''Michael: She does not see what he finds so interesting in pestering her all the time. He can't sit still for longer then 5 minutes before he starts bouncing off of the walls and seems to have a much greater interest in swords then learning anything from a book. However, after working together with Sirra, Carmila and him as part of cabin 7 during The Beach Incident she became aware of some of his good points. Though she will never admit this to his face. * Carmila: A horrendous busybody that she shared a room with for the greater duration of her stay in the Dungeon. Irronicly, even with all their differences she acknowledged her as her best friend during the resolution of the The Beach Incident ("Don't get the wrong idea! I am only saying this because I don't know that many girls my age! You are my best friend by default you get it! By default!") * Henry Mason: * Kalandra: Category:NPC